


Destiel

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Longing, M/M, Rape, Smut, Sort Of, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are sick of their shit so they put Cas under a spell that makes Castiel’s lust for Dean stronger and subsequently makes him Drunk...





	Destiel

One moment I’m laying in bed listening to Led Zeppelin, the next a presumably drunk Castiel is being shoved into my room by an obviously Joking Sam. Sam tosses him onto the floor and winks before closing and locking my door from the outside.   
“HEY!!”  
I stand up defensively and angrily ask   
“What the HELL is THIS?!..and why the HELL is CAS-“  
I hear Sam laugh before he explains  
“Gabriel put a Spell on Cas...I don’t know exactly what it does but apparently it manifests your greatest desire and coincidentally makes him Drunk”  
I walk over to the door and yell  
“That still doesn’t ANSWER my question?!...Why the HELL is he in MY room?!”  
I can hear him laughing as he walks away leaving me Locked in my room with Castiel...  
As I’m banging on the door and swearing at Sam Castiel comes up behind me on swaying feet. I turn around just in time to stop him from toppling over. He giggles as I fall against the door with the weight of him. He’s still pressed up against me as he looks up at me through his thick lashes. Something in his sweet expression changes and before I know what’s happening he’s sucking a deep red mark into my neck.   
I involuntarily moan as his teeth find the sensitive spot behind my ear. I sigh and tilt my head to give him more access as he laves over the mark with his tongue. Once I realize that I’m getting turned on, I snap myself out of it and use my common sense to push him off me. He just so happens to fall back into my bed...  
“WHAT THE HELL CAS?!”  
I anxiously rub where his lips were on my neck and stride over to my nightstand.  
Just as I reach for my phone I feel the zipper of my jeans being pulled down..  
“Easy Tiger,” I huff out nervously and push his hands away “I’m gonna sort this out.”  
I pick up my phone and call Sam to figure this whole thing out.   
“Having fun Dean?”  
“C’mon!..Stop jokin’ around!”  
“Fine.”  
“Good I’m glad you can be serio-“  
“No..If I’m being serious...You’re gonna admit to how you feel about Castiel!”  
During this whole conversation Cas had started running his hands up my sides. While Sam babbled on Castiel’s hands seemed to be touching everything.   
I interrupt my brother’s boring speech to scold Cas as gently as I can while still getting my point across.  
“Woah, Woah!...Just give me a MINUTE!..I-I need you to stop for a sec so I can sort this out..ok?”  
Cas removes his hands and I think he’s done so I continue talking with Sam   
“So what exactly needs to be done to reverse this who-“  
I feel my pants being unbuttoned but what I’m not expecting is for Cas to be in front of me on his knees mouthing at my jeans.   
And oh fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing I’ve seen..  
Wait?!  
I casually step back and redo the button on my jeans before I take a seat on the bed. Sam breaks the awkward silence and says   
“So What exactly Caught your attention?...hmm?”  
“Oh shut up”  
I roll my eyes at Sam but my disdain doesn’t last long because In a split second Castiel is sitting on my lap and slurring in my ear   
“I Wanna Mmake you feel gooood”   
He gently bites my earlobe as his hands find their way to the button on my jeans again   
I try to keep my composure and continue my conversation with Sam   
“So how can we reverse this whole thing?...Or is it one of those OO EE OO AH AH Shabangs?”  
I hear Sam say something off to the Side and then I hear another voice so I ask   
“Hey..Who are you talking to?”  
There’s obviously a small tousle for the phone before I actually get an answer...  
“HI-Ya Dean-o!...Is Castiel Enjoying himself?”  
Fucking Gabriel.  
“Can you just stop this already?!”  
Gabriel Tsks me before he simply says   
“It’s not that easy Lover boy!”  
“WELL LET ME EXPLAIN TO YOU WHY YOU SHOU-“  
I moan louder than I should considering I’m currently on the phone with an angel. But Christ!   
Cas has both hands wrapped around my Hardening Erection..I’m snapped out by Gabriel saying   
“That’s right Dean-o! You’re on your way to Fixing Dear Castiel...”  
Before I can ask more he hangs up I angrily toss my phone onto the nightstand and begrudgingly remove Castiel from me.   
Cas Whines as I pick him up and force him to sit on the floor a good foot away from me. As I put my half hard cock back into my boxers and zip up my jeans Cas complains   
“Nooo!!” He falls forward and slams his hands on the ground and quietly slurs   
“S’Not fair Dean.”  
He looks so sad sitting there looking at the floor that eventually I feel guilty and say   
“C’mon.”  
I scoot over so I’m next to the headboard and pat the empty place next to me. His eyes light up as he quickly climbs up on the bed. I’m very nervous as I blurt out  
“Cas...It’s not for nothin’ but, I do like you..it’s just you’re not in your right mind...and I don’t wanna take advantage of you..ok?”  
Cas just stares at me innocently for a good while before he finally speaks   
“You’re so hot when you’re nervous..”   
I blush as his lust filled voice sends a pleasurable tingle down my spine. Cas still hasn’t stopped looking at me through the whole thing and finally I say  
“What?”  
He smirks and shyly asks   
“Can we just kiss?...I promise no more..”  
He looks so pure right there I can’t help but breath out a short   
“Yes.”  
His eyes light up and my stomach flips as he leans forward and gently presses his lips to mine. At first it’s a sweet chaste kiss but before I have a chance to react, his tongue finds it’s way into my open mouth. I shiver and let out a moan as his tongue languidly caresses mine. Soon I can feel him hard against my hip and I know for a fact that he can feel me. We thrust into each other absolutely desperate for friction. He tugs my bottom lip with his teeth and I think I’m gonna come right then and there. He sloppily mouths at my neck and I have to bite my fist to keep from moaning when his wandering hands rub over my nipples.   
He does it again pulling back to watch as I bite my lip and arch into his touch.   
He pushes my shirt up and starts kissing down my chest.. I shouldn’t be letting him do this..  
“Ahh!..Cas!..Wait!wAIt!”  
My pleading does nothing to stop him as he dips his tongue into my navel, sending a surge of heat south. I whimper as I feel his mouth working at the zipper of my jeans. And Dear God! He takes his time undoing the button. Once my jeans are unbuttoned and the zipper is pulled down he licks a long wet stripe from the top of my boxers all the way up to my chest. His lips brush the shell of my ear as he whispers   
“I wanna see you orgasm.”  
He runs his tongue over the shell of my ear as he pushes my jeans down in one swift motion taking my boxers with them. He nips at my neck as he takes a hold of my cock giving it a light squeeze and my eyes roll back in my head. He sucks just behind my ear as he rubs my right nipple with the rough pad of his thumb and I cry out.  
“Cas!!..Oh!..sON oF A BITCH?!”   
His laugh rumbles out against my throat and before I can catch my breath he speeds up his strokes adding a twist at the tip that has my toes curling and my hips shallowly thrusting up into his tight fist.   
I couldn’t help but moan as he began kissing down my chest once again.   
Between moans I gasped out   
“Yes!..Yes!”  
I buried my face in the crook of my elbow. I knew for a fact that if I watched I’d go off like a bomb. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he sucked just the tip of my cock into his warm mouth. I thrash under him as his tongue seems to run over every inch of my dick, making it throb painfully as I try not to cum. I successfully hold off my orgasm but when my fingers lace into his hair he hums, sending vibrations through my leaking cock. I whine at the sudden stimulation and I feel him smile around my girth before he proceeds to do it again. This time he makes sure to draw it out sucking hard as he does so.   
My orgasm hits me hard and I let out a wail when instead of stopping he makes matters worse. He rapidly tongues my shooting slit and bobs his head still humming away. My orgasm goes on and on as I continue to writhe and moan at the stimulation. He swallows my cum down and sucks harder as my dick begins to soften. I think he’s going to stop but he just keeps going until I’m frantically trying to get away from the overstimulation. Every aftershock is drawn out by his merciless mouth. When I thought I was gonna pass out from it all Cas stilled...  
He moved off me in a second and with terror in his eyes flung himself off of me. I sat up and worriedly asked   
“Cas?...You alright?”  
He looked at me shocked and managed to stutter out  
“D-Did I...Did We?...Because I, Uh?”  
He turned bright red when he noticed his hard on straining against his slacks. He jumped back as I stood up and reached out to comfort him. He jerked away from me violently his blue eyes wide with fear. I drew my hands back frantically trying to calm him down   
“It’s ok, It’s OKAY...I can explain everything.”  
He looked up at me as I continued on  
“Gabriel put you under a spell and there was no stopping you. You were too str-“  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
He stood up with a look of concern on his face. I chuckled and said   
“No you definitely didn’t hurt me..”  
We both smiled awkwardly before Cas shyly asked   
“So what now?”  
I dropped to my knees ready to return the favor and winked


End file.
